


Before the Storm

by RenaFujoshi



Series: The Disappearence of Albus Severus Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus loves Scorpius, Depression, Fuck rose, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, References to Depression, Scorpius loves Rose, Self-Harm, Well - Freeform, bai, bitch, im not good at tags, love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaFujoshi/pseuds/RenaFujoshi
Summary: Scorpius finds him.





	Before the Storm

Scorpius knew something wasn't right. He hadn't seen Albus all day, as he was already gone when he woke up that morning. But he didn't really think anything of it.

It was Saturday and Scorpius had a date with Rose, they were going to Hogsmeade. This meant that he needed to get ready, or he would be late. In a matter of fact, Albus probably had gone to the library, or maybe the owlery, as he had been writing some letters the past few days. So, Scorpius headed into the bathroom to shower and shave; then he proceed to get dressed. He wore a tight turtle neck black sweater, grey jeans, and black sneakers. It was autumn after all, so he didn't need a scarf or hoodie. 

He did notice something weird when he was going out. Albus' bed wasn't made, and there was a pile of clothes on top of it, hell, even his slippers were not in their usual spot, which was rare for his best friend because he was a very tidy person. Albus couldn't stand messy rooms. Scorpius put it in a mental note in the back of his mind though, he was going to ask his Albus about it afterwards. Now, he needed to meet with Rose for their date.

They had agreed to meet in the Great Hall, so when he got there, he quickly scanned the Slytherin table in seach of his green-eyed friend. When he didn't find him, he approached Rose, who was sitting next to Lily in the Gryffindor table. 

 

'Hello girls' Scorpius said 'Rose, you look stunning, as always'

 

Lily replied with a quick 'Hi'

 

'Thank you 'Rose blushed 'You look good too'

 

'Lily, have you seen your brother today?' Scorpius asked 'He was already gone when I woke up this morning' 

 

'Albus? No, not really' Lily replied with little interest 'He may be in the library or something'

 

Scorpius frowned when he heard her response, now he was a little worried for Albus. He hadn't been his usual self the last few weeks. He was distant, and always seemed to be deep in thought. 

 

'Is there anything wrong?' Rose asked

 

'No, it must be my imagination' He replied 'Should we go?' 

Rose agreed and they headed into Hogsmeade for their date. They went into Madam Puddifoot's to have a cup of tea and some delicious baked goods, Rose having a piece of Strawberry Cheesecake and Scorpius a piece of Treacle Tart. They talked and joked for hours, they had such a good chemistry. When they finally paid their bill and went out of the tea shop, it was already mid afternoon. So they stopped at Honeydukes to buy some sweets. There, Scorpius bought a little present for Albus; he thought maybe that his favourite sweet would cheer his friend up. 

It was when they were on their way back that an owl delivered him a letter. He put it in his pocket, making a mental note to check it out later. Now he was in a date. He couldn't ignore Rose. They arrived at the gate of Hogwarts, Scorpius looked at Rose, she was so beautiful, so amazing, that he couldn't resist putting a hand on her waist and pulling her closer. She was the one to kiss him. The kiss was warm, nice, and gentle. Suddenly, they pulled away as they heard a wolf whistle.

Startled, they looked around, only to find no one. And just as they looked up, there was Peeves, blowing kisses at them. They blushed a deep shade of red and the poltergiest just laughed and went away to cause mischief somewhere else.  

Finally, they said goodbye and each one went to their own common rooms, Rose wanted to tell her friends all about her date, and Scorpius wanted to check on Albus. When Scorpius entered the common room, he noticed that Albus wasn't in his normal spot, in a comfy settee near the the big glass wall that showed the Black Lake, but was still near the heat of the fireplace. He went up to his dorm room to see if Albus was there, but he wasn’t. Now he was really worried, where could Albus be? He placed the sweets he bought for him on Albus’ bedside table, that’s when he realized that he still hadn’t read the letter the owl delivered.

Scorpius sat on his bed, grabbing the letter. When he read who had sent the letter, he panicked. Why would Albus be sending him a letter when he could tell him anything in person? They lived together for god’s sake! He opened the letter with shaky hands; this couldn’t be what he thought it was. Albus promised he would tell him whenever he felt that way.

_Albus promised._

Scorpius read the letter quickly; he needed to be fast if what he thought was true. His eyes started to tear up, he bolted out of his room, and out of the common room. He needed to find Albus, before it was too late.

Scorpius thought about where Albus could be, before finally darting up the stairs to the seventh floor, right where the Room of requirement was supposed to be. He went back and forth three times, and the door didn’t appear. Scorpius became desperate.

He tried again.

Nothing.

Albus couldn’t be doing this, he couldn’t. Scorpius should have realized. His best friend, he thought he was okay, but now he realized that Albus was just as depressed as he had been in the past. What had happened? How could he have missed it?

No, this wasn’t happening. He would enter the room and Albus would be there safe and sound. Nothing bad happened. Scorpius’ eyes were wet and tears flowed down his face when he called a house elf

 

‘Tipsy!’ A house elf dressed in a white and black uniform with the Malfoy crest appeared.

 

‘What can Tipsy be doing for Master Scorpius?’ Tipsy asked while he bowed down.

 

‘Apparate me into the room of requirement! Quickly!’ Scorpius sounded desperate.

 

The house elf grabbed his master’s hand and apparated in the middle Room of requirement; which looked like a smaller version of the Prefect’s bathroom. Next to the bathtub there was a body. Scorpius hoped this wasn’t Albus. As he was quickly approaching the bathtub, he noticed that there was a thick, dark liquid surrounding the body.

 

‘No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. This _can’t_ be happening’ Scorpius chanted ‘This is going to be a sick joke; Albus is going to be okay’

 

It was Albus, looking as pale as death, eyes open and lifeless. There was blood everywhere. Scorpius desperately grabbed Albus and hugged his lifeless body. He was so cold.

 

‘NO ALBUS, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME’ Scorpius shouted ‘YOU PROMISED’

 

Now his crying was out of control. He couldn’t see properly and his sobs were heartbreaking.

 

‘ _YOU_ _PROMISED_.’

 

It was then when Scorpius realized something; something that he already knew deep down.

 

‘Don’t leave me’ He pleaded

 

‘I love you’ Scorpius confessed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm (not) sorry.


End file.
